Daring Situations
by lafellana
Summary: When a Game of Dares brings them face-to-face with uncomfortable truths, how far will Draco and Blaise go for love? Grytherin Pairing; Characters are a bit OOC, M just to be sure.
1. A New Year

Author's Note: Hey guys, lafellana here.  
This story is set after the war has been won. The seventh-years have been called back to Hogwarts to repeat their last year of school.  
Keep in mind that this is my first attempt at any serious writing, so I may be off to a wobbly start.  
I know the storyline may seem a bit cliché, but this is actually an alternative to another story I am writing.  
I really want to make this work and improve my writing skills, so I would love to hear your opinion. Please review!  
Oh, and I almost forgot: I own nothing but the plot, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

**Hermione**

"Get up, you sleepyhead! Come on, you're going to be late!"

I groaned and rolled over, stuffing my pillow over my ears in a desperate attempt to drown out my mother's voice.

Over the summer, it had gotten increasingly difficult for me to get out of bed. Apparently, my mom was completely oblivious to this as she twirled cheerfully around my room.

She pulled the curtains open as wide as they could go and light poured into the room. I cringed and tried to hide under my blanket, but it was ripped out from under me before I could. _Sigh. _It looked like I would have to get up after all.

Then suddenly I remembered why: Today was the day I would return to Hogwarts! I couldn't wait. After the war ended, I finally decided to do something with my hair. So I shopped for some styling tools and 'tamed my lion's mane', so to speak. With a little help from a muggle friend of mine, I transformed my bushy hair into a cascade of sleek hazel curls.

I also started working out almost every day. I've been building up some self-confidence; I don't want to hide behind my robes anymore. Instead, I filled my suitcase with more slim, modern clothing.

I was determined to make this year the perfect one. Now that Voldemort was finally dead and the fighting was over, I didn't want to be seen as the bushy-haired bookworm anymore. No, this was the year I would become smart, gorgeous, _victorious _Hermione Granger. This was the year Hogwarts would finally notice me as more than just the brains of the Golden Trio. This year was to be the best yet.

90 minutes later, I pushed my luggage cart across platform nine and three quarters, loaded up high with suitcases and Crookshanks perched on top, staring down at the other students with disdain written all over her feline features. With a giggle, I wondered if that cat ever thought of joining Slytherin – she'd fit right in. Except, of course, for all that blood-status drama. That's just rubbish.

I spotted a group of Slytherins chatting further down the platform. Probably fourth-years. As I pushed my cart past them, they stopped for a second and stared at me like I was a museum exibit, then started whispering among themselves excitedly. I squirmed. What might they be saying about me? Worst-case scenarios flitted through my brain.

Suddenly realizing my thoughts, I gave myself a mental whack on the head. _Confidence, Hermione_, I told myself. _It's a new year, and you are not going to hide anymore. Don't let all those sit-ups go to waste._

My mental pep talk was interrupted by a loud and very familiar squeal. "HERMIONE!" A flurry of jeans, giggles and red hair barreled into me, almost knocking me over.

"Hey Ginny, it's so great to see you! How was your summer? Have your brothers been bothering you? How's Ron? Has Harry been over? How is he?" She stepped back as I rained down questions on my friend.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, this summer has been awesome! And wow, you look _gorgeous._ Where did you get that blouse?", she gushed.

Right then I noticed two boys, both remarkably taller than I remembered them to be, standing behind us looking amused at our reunion.

I practically flew into their arms. "Ron! Harry! I've missed you guys so much!"

Ron blushed and shuffled his feet, while Harry laughed and replied, "We've missed you too. Come on, let's get on the train and then we can talk."

* * *

**Draco**

Draco Malfoy walked through the chattering crowd of students by the train with a smirk on his face. He, like most of the other seventh graders, had come back to Hogwarts to redo his seventh and last year of school, since the one during the war hadn't exactly worked out to be a 'learning environment'. That is, if you don't count the gruesome things he had learned from some of the Death Eaters.

But this year would be different. The Dark Lord had been defeated, his father was in Azkaban, and those few Death Eaters still out there were on the run. He had decided to put the past behind him and just enjoy this year. He wouldn't have to put up with pressure from his father and Voldemort, or constantly fear for his mother's safety. He remembered what she had said to him just before she left him at platform nine and three quarters:

_Draco was just checking his luggage and preparing to run through the brick barricade between platforms nine and ten, when his mother's voice stopped him._

"_Draco?"_

"_Yes, mother?"_

"_Take care of yourself, honey." _

_She looked like she wanted to say more, but when she didn't, he simply replied, "I will."_

_Suddenly there were tears in her eyes. She hugged him tightly. Surprised, Draco stood stiffly until she pulled back awkwardly._

_With a disappointed look, Narcissa Malfoy sighed and said: "Draco, it's time you put such childish behavior behind you-" Draco was about to interrupt when she held up her hand and told him, "No, let me finish. This is a new time for all of us, but we no longer have our perfect pureblood image to uphold. You really should think about stopping all this icy-cold, untouchable Malfoy nonsense and actually letting someone get close to you._

_Draco scoffed. "Well that's not how I was brought up."_

_Narcissa sighed in defeat. "Do what you want, son. I just thought you may want to consider my words."_

_With that, she turned around and hurried off into the crowd._

Draco's train of thought broke off as he spotted a tall, dark-haired figure with a self-confident smile on his face slowly making his way through the crowd towards him.

"Blaise, mate! How've you been? I haven't seen you since the war ended!"

Blaise Zabini was not only his best friend, but also his partner in crime, constant companion, and fellow Slytherin Prince. They had met at their first Sorting Ceremony and had bonded immediately. Over the years they became known throughout Hogwarts as womanizers. Draco didn't mind the title, but Blaise was practically in love with it.

Now, as he walked closer, Draco couldn't help but smile at him. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the Italian prankster until now.

"Hey Draco, what's up? How was your summer? Did you pick up any hot girls?"

"Of course – what else would I do out in the heat?"

"What, and you didn't leave any for me?" Blaise looked genuinely hurt. Then again, he was a very good actor. It was a talent they both possessed, and it was very useful when dealing with women.

Draco laughed. "I suspect you had more than enough girls in Italy."

"There can never be enough girls for…." He trailed off, staring over his friend's shoulder. "Holy shit, is that Granger?"

"What? Where?" He spun around, his eyes scanning the crowd. Suddenly he saw what Blaise had meant: Strolling through the crowd was Hermione Granger, but it was not the same Granger he knew and despised. It was more like a new and improved model. Instead of frizzy and unmanageable, her hair fell down her back in luscious locks. The designer clothes she wore showed off her curvy, feminine figure. Her makeup brought out her round, chocolate eyes-

"Hey, do you think we should go after her?" Blaise asked in an excited voice.

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts. He regarded his best mate in disbelief. "Go after _Granger_? Have you lost your mind? She's a Gryffindor mudblood, not to mention a part of the Golden Trio!"

Blaise looked at him strangely. "I don't want to date her, idiot. I just want to know what she's like in bed. Besides, the war's over, mate. You need to throw off these stupid pureblood beliefs and open up to people."

"Merlin, not you too." Irritated, Draco turned away from his companion, just in time to hear the whistle blow, signaling five minutes until the Hogwarts Express' departure. "Let's just get on the train", he growled, clenching his fists.

Why was everybody intent on trying to make him change? He was Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, and he was definitely not planning on 'opening up' to anyone.

* * *

So what did you think? Thanks for reading, and I'll try to update soon.


	2. Heads, Trains and Pessimism

A/N: So here's the next chapter… sorry, this is more of a transition chapter; not a whole lot of exciting stuff, but I had to take the time to explain or it would have been too confusing for a reader. By the way, the Head Boy/Girl theme may be a bit unoriginal, and technically I could have omitted it from the storyline, but I thought it fit in well with the plot. That's all – enjoy!

* * *

**Blaise**

Blaise Zabini never liked trains. In his opinion, nothing good ever happened on trains; he had a notion this time wasn't about to be any different.

He sauntered down the middle walkway, peering into compartments. Most were already occupied, not that it mattered to him – Blaise had a seat reserved in the Prefect's compartments.

He had been surprised when McGonagall had chosen Draco to be Head Boy; attempting to murder your Headmaster really didn't do well on your résumé. He had been downright shocked when, upon receiving the news, Draco had refused and passed the honor to Blaise. His friend had never offered an explanation, and Blaise was not one to pry, but the memory still caused him to shake his head in disbelief.

"What are you thinking about?"

Blaise blinked at his companion. "Nothing, Draco."

"You're not still wondering about your position as Head Boy?"

Blaise huffed. What a mind reader. "It's not important. Do you know who the Head Girl is?"

"Granger," he answered without hesitation.

"Who told you?"

"Nobody told me, nimrod, it's obvious. Who else would McGonagall pick other than perfect little sycophant Granger?"

"You've got a point there. Will you accompany me to the Prefects' seating?"

"Sure, mate. Anything to get away from Pa-"

"DRACO!" Speak of the devil. Both boys cringed at the cacophony that was Pansy Parkinson's voice.

"I've missed you so much, sweetcakes! Why didn't you owl me, baby?"

"Uh… well, you see, um, Pansy…" He stammered, trying in vain to fend off her capturing embrace. "Oh, get off me, would you?"

Draco and Blaise both had a fling with Pansy at some point in their school years, although it had definitely not been because of her personality. She was never as attached to Blaise as she was to Draco; they went out for most of 6th year, until Draco finally dumped her that summer vacation. Despite many reminders of their breakup, she followed them around like a lost puppy ever since.

"Listen, Pansy," Blaise began in his most reasonable voice, "'Sweetcakes' and I need to head up to the Prefect's compartments-"

"Oooooh, can I come? Pleeaaase?"

"No, it's reserved for Prefects and Heads."

"But Dracie's neither, and he's going!"

Shit. He hadn't thought of that. He raked his brain for a valid excuse. When he turned up with nothing but lame phrases, he gave his friend a helpless look.

Draco sighed in defeat. "Fine, you can come."

"Yay! Thanks, Dracie!"

Disgusted, Blaise turned away. Clingy people made him very uncomfortable. Being a born womanizer, he avoided them on a regular basis.

As the three Slytherins made their way past groups of students clustering the walkway, Blaise remembered his earlier thoughts regarding trains. As always, he had been right. That was a benefit of pessimism; if things went well, you were pleasantly surprised; if not, at least you felt the satisfaction of having predicted correctly.

"Blaise?" A few meters ahead of him, Draco shot him a look that clearly conveyed, _Help me!_

Merlin, this was going to be a long train ride.

* * *

**Hermione**

I'm not sure what I was expecting when I entered the Prefect's compartments, but it definitely wasn't what I saw before me.

The only reason I found myself here in the first place was that bloody requirement for Heads to sit in the front of the Hogwarts Express. Not to sound inappreciative – I was very proud and delighted to have been chosen as Head Girl, as were my friends, but I still didn't want to spend the entire train ride alone while all the other Gryffindors had a ball without me. Besides, I hadn't seen them since before summer; we had so much to catch up on.

It did have some positive aspects, though – I would see the other Prefects and Heads. I felt very curious as to who was Head Boy, of course. I knew it couldn't possibly be a Gryffindor; I would have heard about that. Don't get me wrong, I love my Gryffindor boys, but give them the slightest thing worth bragging about and you'll never hear the last of it.

I felt my heart sink, however, when I beheld the scene from the doorway. The only other seventh-years in the compartment were Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Miss Pugface Parkinson, the rest of the room filled to the brim with chattering fifth-years. Since Head Boy had to be a seventh-year, it couldn't be anyone other than Malfoy or Zabini.

Gulping air and attempting to push the growing sense of dread out of my thoughts, I approached them. Parkinson was laughing shrilly at one of Zabini's jokes while petting an annoyed-looking Malfoy on the head. Thinking fast, I decided to take this in a civilized manner. I am Head Girl, after all.

"Good morning, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini."

Malfoy seemed strangely relieved at the distraction. "Ah, what have we here? Mudblood Granger. I assume you're Head Girl?"

My eyes narrowed in anger. Forget civilized behavior, this was Slytherin I was dealing with. "I don't see how it's any of your business."

"It may not be his, but it's mine. I'm Head Boy," Zabini answered in a silky tone.

That left me quite conflicted. Between the two of them, I couldn't have picked two young men less cut out for the job. Take Zabini for example. Aside from being a complete jerk, he was Hogwarts' biggest, most vigorous player, spending most of his free time chatting up unsuspecting girls and then snogging them half dead in some closet. Don't even get me started on Malfoy. The list of reasons speaking against him was so long it could have reached to the bottom of Black Lake. All in all, I wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or devastated at this news.

Well, however conflicted I was, I could still get back at Malfoy for calling me a mudblood. "Since you are neither a Head nor a Prefect, Malfoy, I think it best if you removed your ferret ass from my presence."

He smirked. "The Head Boy thinks it's just fine for me to sit where I want, right Blaise?" His grin grew even wider. "But Pansy, if the Head Girl doesn't want non-Prefects to be here, you'd better leave."

Suddenly a matching grin lit up my face. "Oh, but that wouldn't be fair, now would it, Malfoy? If you can stay, I think Parkinson should stay as well." That earned murder glares from both Slytherin boys.

I merely returned what I hoped was a sweet, innocent smile. I was starting to like this new me.


	3. Possibilities

A/N: Sorry about the wait, finals are killing me.  
To cammiestar58: See you in science, honey.

* * *

**Draco**

By the time the Sorting Ceremony finished, Draco's nerves were as frayed as the ends of an old rope. It seemed that every time he tried to think, strange thoughts tumbled through his brain. Besides, it wasn't easy to think anything at all over the sound of Pansy's constant blabber.

But he was saved by Professor McGonagall. She stepped up to the podium and everybody _finally _shut their mouths.

"Attention, students! To those starting their first year at Hogwarts, welcome! To the rest – welcome back! As former deputy Headmistress, I have taken the spot of Headmistress this year." She paused, letting this sink in. "Now, Mr. Filch, your caretaker, has asked me to remind you that the use of potions and major spell casting outside of class is strictly prohibited. Likewise, entering the forbidden forest is… well, forbidden. Surviving the war doesn't mean you can disregard school rules," she added pointedly. "Furthermore, if you are a seventh-year returning to take your N.E.W.T.s, you will be sharing your classes with the other seventh-years.

"I would like to congratulate Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger for receiving the titles of Head Boy and Girl." Weak applause filled the room.

The Headmistress continued: "Though we have all experienced dark times this past year, Hogwarts should still be a symbol of solidarity and unity. So to represent these features, the professors and I have decided that the house common rooms will no longer be passworded; they will be open to all students, from any of the houses. Instead, dorms will be guarded by passwords to prevent theft…."

Ignoring the chaos her words had created, McGonagall rambled on, but Draco was no longer listening. She expected him to allow mudbloods and dimwits to infiltrate his beloved Slytherin common room? Never! They wouldn't dare.

Glancing around, he noticed young witches and wizards whispering all around him, looking perplexed or outraged. At least he wasn't alone.

* * *

**Blaise**

Blaise regarded the teacher's table thoughtfully. What were they thinking, making common rooms public? He doubted it would cause anything but tumult and altercations.

On the other hand, this opened many doors that had been locked before. He nudged his friend. Draco, lost in thought, looked angry and confused.

"Think of all the possibilities, Draco," Blaise murmured.

"What are you on about?" He grouched.

Blaise shushed him, causing him to frown, but he didn't care. Those possibilities began flowing through his head like a river. One of them shone brighter than the rest. As Blaise fished it out and and took a closer look at it, a grin spread across his face.

"I just had an incredible idea. Draco, let's play the Daring Game this year!"

Blaise could barely contain his excitement – this was bloody brilliant! The Daring Game was an old Slytherin game, but it hadn't been played in years. The rules were basic: the players dared each other to do crazy things all around the school grounds. The dares could not be so severe that one risked getting expelled if caught, but backing out of a dare marked you as a coward for the rest of your life; that was not to be taken lightly in their house. The game usually ended with the school year.

Draco contemplated his pal's words. Finally a matching grin defined his features.

"Alright, I'm in under these conditions: No other Slytherin joins the game…"

Blaise nodded his consent.

"…and I start."

He sighed. "Fine, go ahead."

"I dare you…."

* * *

**Hermione**

The following morning I was still reeling from the news Professor McGonagall had dropped on us like a bomb. I had temporarily pushed it from my mind last night in order to truly appreciate the beauty of my new room; it was next to the Gryffindor girls' dorms, and led to the common room, but I could tell someone with more delicacy had designed the Head Girl's dorm.

The walls of the bed- and bathroom were painted a gleaming gold. My four-poster bed was carved from fine wood, complete with brick red sheets and a wooden lion supporting each foot. The rest of my bedroom was furnished with a mirror framed in intricate designs, a walk-in closet and a gold vanity. My bathroom was similarly set in red and gold.

This morning, though, as I got ready for my first school day, I couldn't help but question our new headmistress. How could her decision bring unity when three of the houses were not willing to forgive Slytherin for their part in the war?

A frantic knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. Ginny's muffled voice floated through the door. "Hermione? Are you in there?"

I quickly finished my make-up and opened the door to see an excited-looking Ginny.

"What's the matter?"

She grinned. "You might want to see this, 'Mione."


	4. Beginnings

**Hermione**

As soon as Ginny managed to drag me down the stairs I saw what all the commotion was about: In the middle of a crowd of cheering Gryffindors, singing a serenade to Parvati Patil at the top of his lungs, was none other than Blaise Zabini.

We elbowed our way through the crowd and emerged at the front just in time to hear him drawl, "Baby, you're my forever girl!"

He kneeled. Looking up through his lashes at a bewildered and flustered Parvati, he murmured, "So what do you say? Can you give me a chance? That's all I need."

"Uh… umm-"she stuttered.

"What's going on here?" The Headmistress' stern voice sounded from a distance, but seemed to be coming closer.

"That's my cue." With a salute to Parvati, Zabini dashed to the portrait hole and disappeared.

Just in time, too; Professor McGonagall stormed in, looking irritated. "Now what's all this racket?"

The Gryffindors scattered immediately. I settled into a nearby armchair, trying in vain to hide my laughter. Never before had I seen a Slytherin so utterly embarrass himself in public. And Zabini hadn't minded at all, it seemed. What a strange first day of school.

"Hermione!" I swiveled to find Harry and Ron, breathless with laughter.

"So, Head Girl," Harry joked once he had composed himself, "how are you enjoying your chambers of superiority?"

"Quite well, how nice of you to ask."

"Are they much nicer than ours? Can I go in? I want to see how 'privileged' you are," Ron added.

"Careful, Ron, those stairs might turn into a slide. Wouldn't want you to ruin your robes, now would we?"

"Of course not. They are new, after all."

"So what's our first class of the year?" Harry inquired, as if I was omniscient.

"How should I know?"

Ron snorted. "You _always _know what class is next."

"We haven't even gotten our schedules yet, Ron."

"Oh. Right."

I sighed. "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

* * *

**Blaise**

Safely back in his own territory – the Slytherin common room – Blaise headed straight for his best friend lounging on a green silk sofa.

"I'm done." He smirked. "Now it's your turn."

"How was it?"

Blaise burst out laughing. "You should have seen their faces!"

He received a knowing look. "I did."

"Huh?"

Draco grinned. "Oh, you know me – Disillusionment charmer extraordinaire… But you're absolutely right – their expressions were hilarious."

"So... I'm guessing you want to hear your dare." Blaise raised his eyebrows in a smug expression. He had already prepared a long list of possible ways to exact revenge on his friend, but he decided to take it slow.

He peered at Draco, who grimaced in anticipation.

"I hope you don't mind getting wet," he informed him. Then he promptly turned and headed to his first class.

* * *

**Draco**

Draco gargled repeatedly and rubbed water on his tongue in a desperate attempt to reduce the foul taste in his mouth.

He still couldn't believe Blaise had dared him to kiss the Giant Squid. He had done nothing to deserve that! Draco's dare had been ridiculously easy – Blaise only had to serenade that girl. It wasn't like Blaise never wooed girls, after all.

And then that backstabbing traitor forced him to swim out to the middle of Black Lake and snog a _fish. _It just wasn't fair!

But he would make it fair, he thought as he brushed his teeth for the third time. The next dare wouldn't be so nice.

* * *

**Hermione**

I survived my first classes without receiving any serious injuries. (I considered myself lucky; Neville was my new potions partner.) Now all that was left was a Prefect's meeting. Heads and a few select teachers were required to be present at these meetings. If I remembered correctly from fifth year, Heads didn't get much say there – the teachers and Prefects usually overruled them.

Well, I was just going to have to change that. I had a great idea, and I would make them listen.

I was one of the last to enter the classroom chosen for the assembly, which was unusual; normally, I was the embodiment of punctuality, always the first to arrive. I must have really been lost in thought. Shaking my head, I took the last remaining seat directly across from Professor McGonagall.

Shortly thereafter, she rose from her chair and curtly demanded silence.

"Welcome, students, to our first Prefect meeting. This is where we will be discussing rules, concerns and regulations for Hogwarts. Remember, we work to made improvements-"

"Will we be discussing the common room rule?" A girl from the back of the room called.

"Do _not_interrupt me," McGonagall growled. "And no, it is nonnegotiable."

"Then what's the point of this?" Someone else grumbled. Approving murmurs ran through the crowd.

I nervously wiped my sweaty hands on my colored jeans. I didn't want them to piss off the Professor. I needed her to be in a good mood – otherwise she might not even consider my suggestion. That is, if ever pulled myself together and asked her.

"Shush it," I hissed over my shoulder, earning glares that burned my back.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, that's quite enough. Since I am so off-topic anyways…" She threw me a pointed look, as if it was _my _fault. "…I'll start by asking the Prefect's opinion. The 'common room rule' represented unwavering unity. Does anyone have any ideas that would support and further instigate this ideal?" A disgruntled silence followed.

I took a ragged breath. My former determination had worn under her gaze. _No, you are not shy Hermione anymore, _I told myself. _You are confident. Now go and tell her. _"Professor?"

She sighed and replied, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I… I have a suggestion."

"Yes?"

"Why don't we have a ball? Similar to the Yule Ball, but on Halloween? It would be something social. We could provide food, drinks and music, and the students would entertain themselves…" McGonagall's raised brows caused me to trail off uncertainly.

"And how, Miss Granger, would that relate to solidarity?"

I scrambled for a good argument. Apparently, I hadn't thought this through well enough. _Idiotic, dimwitted me. Shit, why am I so pathetic?_

Then something completely unexpected happened – I was saved by a Slytherin.

"No, Granger's idea is excellent, we can build on it," Zabini chimed in, surprising everyone. "In honor of harmony between the houses, we could make rules on pairing. For example, the students should not be allowed to bring a date from their own house."

I winced. I could already hear the complaints that would induce among the students. But I was stunned, as well. Why did Zabini come to my rescue? It didn't make any sense. Could he possibly be planning something? He had looked so sincere.

Meanwhile, the debate opened. "That could work."

"If it's going to be on Halloween, we have to theme it that way," a Ravenclaw Prefect was lecturing.

"Then we should turn it into a costume ball," another Prefect added.

"But who should be able to attend?"

I had given this some thought. "How about fourth-years and up, like in the Yule Ball?"

"We should give out catalogs with suggestions for costumes."

"When will we announce it?"

"Quiet!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the chaos. "Now, it looks like everyone is willing to give this a try?" Nods and agreement came from the crowd.

"Alright. I will not interfere, but you are on your own. Who will organize this?"

"I will, Professor," I stood up, surprising myself.

"I'll help her," Zabini said.

I stared, slack-jawed. It took me a moment to remember to close my mouth. _Help _me? _Zabini_? First his declaration for Parvati, and now this. Was he on some kind of a potion today?

Ten minutes later, it had ended and the Prefects filed out the door. Trying to remain calm, I decided I had to thank Zabini. Slytherin or not, he had rescued me, and I still possessed manners. Besides, if I was indeed spending time planning with him, I'd rather not waste it fighting.

"Zabini," I called. He looked up from tidying his books and folders.

"Hmm?"

"I, uh, wanted to thank you. You know, for helping me out," I stammered. _Confidence._

"No problem. It really was a great idea. By the way, why don't we meet Friday down by the lake to start planning?" He flashed me a dazzling smile.

"Sure…"

He turned to leave.

"Why did you do it?" I suddenly blurted. "Help me, I mean."

He swung back around to face me, an amused expression lighting his face. "Why not?"

Merlin, he was bloody confusing. "I thought you hated me."

"I suppose I did." He shrugged.

Instead of answering, I raised my eyebrows.

"Things change, Granger," he said softly. "People change. See you by the lake."

With that, he was out the door.

* * *

A/N: How do you like this new development?  
I originally planned to add this scene to the 5th chapter, but the 4th seemed too short (that's why PoV's are switching so fast.)  
By the way, somewhere in this chapter is a Kataang reference. Have at it, AtLA Fans.  
Thanks for reading, review if you have time please!


	5. A Strange Sensation

A/N: So, that took me a while, sorry! But this one is a long chapter.  
By the way, my version of Amortentia causes the drinker to fall in love with the brewer of the potion.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Blaise**

"I should hope you are all familiar with this," Professor Slughorn drawled, gesturing towards a sweetly scented silvery potion bubbling on his desk.

Blaise glanced up from his conversation with Draco. They had been discussing their stealth plan for Draco's newest dare: Adding semi-permanent purple dye to the shampoo in the Prefect's bathroom. The purple color would take months to wash out of their hair. Blaise was reluctant to go through with it; he anticipated the tumult it would cause at their biweekly meetings, and he wasn't getting enough sleep as it was. Then again, he didn't really have a choice, did he?

Hermione's hand flew up in an instant. "That's Amortentia, sir."

Slughorn gave an approving nod. "Precisely, Miss Granger. Now, as you all should know, Amortentia is the strongest love potion known to the Wizarding world. It is recognizable by its mother-of-pearl sheen and distinct, spiraling smoke." He paused shortly to glare at a pair of giggling Gryffindor girls. "Listen carefully. Today each of you will brew a sample of this potion for me. If we have time at the end of class, maybe we'll even test it."

That got the students' attention. "Test it?," Theo Nott called out. "On whom?"

"You won't be testing anything unless you start soon." The sound of chairs dragging across the floor, cauldrons clinking and pages ruffling filled the dungeon. Luckily the Potions Master was quite experienced. He had given his pupils just the right incentive to work; the better their love potions turned out to be, the better the effect.

Blaise rose from his place at the back of the classroom and slowly wove his way through groups of Slytherins and Gryffindors. "Testing love potions? That should be hilarious," Draco mused, accompanying him to the supplies cabinet. He rubbed his forehead like he was trying to lessen a headache. "I hope Slughorn forgets to make an antidote."

Blaise chuckled. "Don't count on it. I saw some hate potion on the shelf behind his desk." He swiftly collected ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint and powdered moonstone from the many ingredients arranged before him.

His friend frowned. "Then we should steal it. I dare you to."

"It's not even your turn."

His frown deepened. "You used to be a lot more fun."

"I wasn't Head Boy then."

Draco sighed and shrugged in defeat. "Fine then, Mister Responsibility. Lead the way."

Blaise gave a slight smile and started his class assignment.

/

40 minutes and a cauldron of expertly brewed Amortentia later, Blaise sat back, satisfied. He had followed his potion book's instructions precisely, resulting in a potion with the exact hue and consistency described by Slughorn. Draco had acquired similar results.

Most of the other students were either done or adding their last finishing touches to their bubbling cauldrons; Professor Slughorn strolled between desks, commenting and collecting samples. Blaise watched as he stopped to praise Hermione on her work. The Professor gathered a vial of her Amortentia and set it to the very right of his desk.

Hermione looked up and seemed to notice his gaze on her. Their eyes met and she gave him a shy smile, which he returned brightly.

Just as Blaise had anticipated, a side effect of their Head meetings by the lake had been a slow but steady friendship. In early September, they met once a week. Now, in late October, their meetings increased to at least two or three times a week. Blaise had received an inside look into Hermione's life, and though she was shy and easily wary of him, he had grown quite fond of her.

Blaise turned his head and regarded the vial of potion on the right of Slughorn's desk. Just staring at it, he felt a strange sensation, almost like it was taunting him. If their teacher really would test the potions on the class, what if he picked Hermione's sample? He didn't like the idea of any boy drooling over her. Though he did not understand his sudden possessiveness, he couldn't shake it.

Suddenly he was struck with an insane urge to steal that taunting vial. And it seemed he was not the only one who was struck by something; four seats over, Seamus Finnigan's cauldron exploded with a resounding 'BOOM!'

In a snap decision, Blaise used the distraction to dash forward and snatch two of the many glass vials from the Potion Master's desk. One held Hermione's Amortentia; as for the other, he didn't have a clue who had brewed it, but who knew when an extra love potion could come in handy.

With shaking hands, he returned to his seat and hid his loot in an inner pocket.

* * *

**Hermione**

It took the class seven minutes to clean up the mess created by Seamus' explosion. Nobody commented; we were all used to things spontaneously combusting around him.

Once the cleanup was done and all samples were collected, Professor Slughorn announced: "Attention class. We have nine minutes left before the dismissal bell rings. As promised, I will now test the results of today's assignment." With a flick of his wand, all samples rose into the air and flew in a dizzying circle, so fast they became a blur to my eyes. Abruptly the little glass containers came to a halt and returned to the table in a different order.

"Now that I have shuffled the vials up, do I have any volunteers for testing?" Slughorn inquired.

A voice rose to my left. "I'll go!"

Lavender Brown stepped forward from where she stood close to me. Harry, Ron, Ginny and I had been by her side.

I rolled my eyes when I saw the look on Ron's face. "What are you doing, baby," he asked, pulling on her sleeve.

Though Ron and I had a fling at the end of the war, our many differences soon caught up with us. Not wanting to hurt each other, we held a mutual breakup. Much to my annoyance, Ron and Lavender got back together soon afterwards. There had been no separating the two of them ever since. Believe me, we've tried. There was only so much Lavender Brown my sanity could take.

So understandably I was surprised when she shook off his hand and walked up to Professor Slughorn's desk.

"Pick any vial, Miss Brown," he told her. Lavender grabbed a random sample and rapidly downed its contents. The class waited in anticipation.

She blinked a few times, setting the empty bottle down. She looked pale and sickly; very unlike herself. Her unfocused eyes wandered the room a couple of times, then fixated on someone at the back of the room. Everybody turned to see who it was.

"Draco," Lavender swooned.

Everyone burst into hysterical laughter. Everyone but me, that is. And Ron, of course, but that wasn't out of the ordinary.

My feelings were. I stiffened and could only stare as Lavender attempted to throw herself at Malfoy. The scene was ridiculous, but somehow I didn't think it was funny at all. I felt a strange sensation building up inside of me, faint but undeniable, and growing with every breathy declaration Lavender made.

And then it hit me – I had experienced this before, in my sixth year. Every time Ron and Lavender were caught snogging in an empty classroom, a broom closet, or when they felt especially sneaky, _the middle of the damn common room, _I felt angry, exasperated, and though I would never admit it, I was jealous.

But that didn't make any sense. How could I be _jealous_? Especially over Malfoy, someone I despised?

_You don't really hate him, _a nagging voice came from the irrational section of my brain.

_Of course I do! He's a menace and an asshat, _the sensible part argued.

_Then why are you jealous? _I mentally shook myself. Why was I turning into a complete basket case? First I had delusional feelings, now I was arguing with myself. I wondered if I was going bipolar; it seemed the only reasonable explanation.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were practically on the floor and rolling with laughter (along with most of the class), Ron looked utterly outraged, Lavender invented random love poems, and Professor Slughorn tried to convince her to take the antidote potion. To say the class was in an uproar was a mild understatement. I sighed. The Head Girl would have to take control.

I hurried to the Professor's side. Holding out my hand expectantly, I soothed, "Let me try, sir."

He handed me the vial doubtfully.

It took me at least 5 minutes, but I finally captured Lavender's attention. Though the poor girl looked drained and desperate, I couldn't muster even an ounce of sympathy for her. That strange jealousy still coursed through me, killing off whatever pity I might have had.

"Do you want to hear a secret, Lavender," I asked her with fake excitement. She nodded eagerly.

"See this potion?" I held it up for her to examine. "It's a special potion."

Her eyes widened, and I leaned in secretively. "It will make you absolutely irresistible to anyone."

"Really?" She grabbed at it. "Is that what you've been using?"

"What?" I pulled back, taken by surprise. "No! What is that supposed to mean?" Huh? I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride. Whatever the love-drunk girl meant, I took it as a compliment.

"Well, give it here!" Lavender made another swipe for the potion.

"Fine." Tentatively, I dropped it into her waiting palm. Without wasting a second she gulped the contents of the small vial. Then Lavender promptly fainted.

The class had calmed down; I no longer saw anyone on the ground or clutching their bellies in laughter, at least.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Twenty points for Gryffindor." Professor Slughorn ran one hand through (what was left of) his hair, looking ruffled. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Thomas, please bring Miss Brown to the hospital wing." I thought I heard him mutter something along the lines of, _Shouldn't have let anyone talk me into this._

Ron was already at Lavender's side, hoisting her limp body over his shoulder with the help of Dean.

My eyes wandered and found Malfoy not too far away from me, brushing dust off his robes with an annoyed expression on his pale face.

Draco Malfoy had always bothered me, from the moment I first saw him. I remember thinking what a shame it was for such a good-looking boy to be such an insufferable coward. But as we both grew older and more mature, I found that he challenged me. Sometimes I even enjoyed fighting with him, because I got tired of arguing with Ron, whose comebacks weren't the best.

All of a sudden I felt daring. "You're welcome, Malfoy," I said, approaching him and Blaise.

He cocked an eyebrow, looking annoyingly handsome but not completely focused, like part of him was somewhere else. "What for, Granger?"

"For getting her off you."

He snorted, still perfectly good-looking. "I didn't mind. As long as it wasn't you." Behind him, Blaise rolled his eyes and shot me an apologetic look. Apparently this wasn't one of our more intellectual fights.

My eyes narrowed. "Well, excuse me for taking pity on a pathetic little ferret." His eyes narrowed as well.

In that instant, the bell rang. Malfoy looked me up and down and seemed to decide I wasn't worth his time. "Whatever, Granger." With that, he stalked off.

I clenched my fists in anger as I watched his back disappear through the door. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? The perfect tone of platinum blonde in his hair, the strong curve of his cheekbones, his straight nose, the way his lips moved… It would be so much easier to hate him if he was hideous.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. He can be such an ass sometimes," Blaise told me.

"Tell me about it," I muttered. To be quite honest, I was glad I had Blaise as a friend. It was difficult enough to hate one handsome bloke, I didn't want to hate another as well.

* * *

**Draco**

Draco paced his dorm restlessly. The spectacular view from his window featuring the Black Lake and most of the Forbidden Forest gleaming in the last rays of sunlight did nothing to comfort him.

Potions class had been a strain on his sensitive nerves. It started with Blaise complaining about his dare. Draco couldn't understand why his friend was so reluctant to go through with it. All he had to do was pour dye into the shampoo tubes. After all, it wasn't like Blaise had to kiss a squid or anything.

Later on, that idiot Seamus Finnigan blew up his potion, nearly triggering a migraine. He had no idea how Finnigan managed to make a love potion explode, but that was beside the point. Finnigan found a way to make _anything _combust.

Worst of all, near the end of class, the Brown girl picked _his _sample. By that time, his patience had been worn as thin as a Cosmopolitan model. It was all Draco could do to keep the girl off him. He grimaced. Lavender Brown reminded him unpleasantly of Pansy. Of course, it was all worth the strain for the priceless look on the Weasel's face. That expression had been the high point of his day.

Afterwards, Draco couldn't muster up the energy to really fight with Granger, though she had obviously been looking for an altercation. He was too exhausted and Granger was too distracting.

Ever since her change over the summer, Draco noticed curves and features that had been hiding beneath her robes before. And to his absolute horror, he found that he liked what he saw. His eyes couldn't help but wander down her slender figure when he saw her. Besides, her lips made it hard to focus on what she was saying...

Pushing the thought out of his mind, Draco considered leaving his dorm and lounging in the common room below, but he knew Blaise would not be there. He was out by the shore of the lake.

At least there wouldn't be anyone from other houses. Just like Draco expected, non-Slytherin's didn't dare enter. Blaise had brought a girl or two from Hufflepuff through the common room and into his Head dorm in the beginning of the year, but that was all.

Besides, Blaise hadn't brought anyone else to his dorm since then; highly unusual behavior for a Slytherin prince. All he did was go and meet Granger by the lake. His friend had explained they were 'planning for the Halloween dance', but as much as they met, they could have planned the Quidditch World Cup and had time to spare.

Draco watched the two of them, Gryffindor and Slytherin, from his window. Their tiny silhouettes were outlined by the glorious sun sinking into the fields behind the lake. They were nothing but two figures strolling along the shore.

Frustrated, Draco turned away and stormed out into a hallway. Blaise could date all the mudbloods he wanted; Draco had more pressing issues to deal with. Without a word he swiftly headed towards the library.

* * *

Before I go, one more thing-

After every chapter, out of sheer curiosity, I will be asking you a random Harry Potter question, answer if you like!

Chapter 5 Question is: **When you first read the first Harry Potter book (assuming you did; if not the movie), who was your favorite character?**


End file.
